The invention is based on a fluid pump, in particular a water pump.
In such fluid pumps, there is a need to seal off the pump housing from the escape of fluid and to seal off the motor housing from the penetration of fluid, such as splashing water, from the outside. To that end, it is known, after the installation of the electric motor, to seal off the motor housing in a manner proof against splashing water with a housing cap, and to tightly cover the pump housing against the escape of fluid by means of a cap flange and a sealing inlay. The pressure force between the cap flange and the pump housing required for the tight connection is achieved by screw connections, which are offset from one another by the same circumferential angles. The motor housing is secured to the cap flange, and the power takeoff shaft of the electric motor is passed through the cap flange in a sealed fashion and in the interior of the pump housing receives the pump wheel in a manner fixed against relative rotation.